Try sleeping with a broken heart
by ficti0nalworld
Summary: This is set in New Moon when Edward left Bella. The first chapter's complete but I'll need you lovely fanpires to help me with the song for the second chapter! :'D


_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :'( never have, never will :'/ Oh well at least I own this ;'D Please read and review! I will read and review your stories or any recommended ones! (no mixed couples though :L ) Thanks! _

_This is set after Edward left Bella in New Moon btw :L _

_**Bella POV **_

"_Try sleeping with a broken heart"_

There, I said it, how about you try sleeping with a broken heart. I thought he loved me but hearing those words in my head "I don't want you" how am I supposed to feel? Because, to be honest I have no idea how to feel. I loved him and I thought he loved me. In fact I still do love him, I always will love him but he told me he's never going to come back. He's broken my heart. My poor dad doesn't know what to do or say to me. He's worried about me, everyone is. It's not just _him _though that left me my own 'best friend' left me. I never thought Alice would do that. Oh well I guess you never really do have that one _'best friend.' _

_Even if you were a million miles away  
>I could still feel you in my bed<br>Near me, touch me, feel me_

_And even in the bottom of the sea  
>I can still hear inside my head<br>Telling me, touch me, feel me  
>And all the time you were telling me lies<em>

I sound so desperate but my heart aches, I long for him to be here beside me. It feels like everything goes away when I'm with him. His presence makes me go weak at the knees, he was the one person I loved, I trusted, but he's not here anymore. He left me. They all did. Everyone I seem to love will leave me. I may seem like I'm exaggerating but I'm really not. I'm still Bella Swan, the human girl who's had her heart broken.

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<p>

Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart  
>Well you can try sleeping in my bed<br>Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you 

You wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound  
>Why don't you hold me, need me, I thought you told me<br>You'd never leave me

I guess I could try and think of the 'positive' aspects of the break up. I'm not controlled anymore. I can do what I want although he did make me promise that I wouldn't ever do anything reckless or stupid. It's my life and he's not part of it anymore, he made that point clear himself. I can spend more time with Jacob at La Push. Edward never did like me going down there. Jacob also never liked me dating Edward. I'm not looking for a relationship now at the moment so I'm single and I'm going to enjoy it. Wait, what am I talking about; Bella Swan + Enjoying herself = trick question. In fact, that was the old Bella, the new Bella is going to be happy, enjoy herself and not worry over some vampire that broke her heart. Yup that's right a new start so a new me. In saying that I genuinely feel better but nothing or no one will ever fill that empty feeling in my heart.

Looking in the sky I can see your face  
>And i knew right where I'd fit in<br>Take me, make me  
>You know that I'll always be in love with you<br>Right til the end

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<p>

I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<p>

Anybody could have told you right from the start  
>It's bout fall apart<br>So rather than hold onto a broken dream  
>Or just hold onto love <p>

And I could find a way to make it  
>Don't hold on too tight<br>I'll make it without you tonight

No one really liked me and Edward being together. I know my dad didn't approve of him. Jake hated him full stop. Jessica was jealous of me I guess but she has Mike now and Mike's a great guy. She should consider herself lucky that Edward never showed interest in her.

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<p> 


End file.
